Otayuri Ficlets - a Collection of them
by phayte1978
Summary: So I get a ton of ideas that never blossom to anything bigger than this! So instead of them sitting in a Google Doc graveyard, I'll stick them up! Later these "may" turn into some thing more! Probably not, by why let them sit and collect dust? Just short one shots that are usually under 1K but sweet and fluffy! 3 (Yuri is OF age in all of these)
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years- putting up with the kissy face, sickening couple he is sitting with at dinner. They are sharing food off their plates back and forth, while Yuri is trying to keep his appetite to finish his food. "Seriously you two!? Can't you keep your grubby paws off one another for five minutes so I can eat my food and not throw up all over the damn table!" Slamming his fist on the table, Yurri and Victor smile, looking at him laughing.

"Oh Yurio" Victor laughs and lets go of Yuuri's hand for a moment. "One day you will find the love of your life and realize you want to spend all your days kissing them and laughing with them." Leaning over kissing Yuuri sweetly as Yuri sits there making gagging noises.

"Dammit you two!" Slamming his hands on the table he gets up. "I'm getting a to-go box!" Storming off to find the waitress he hears them laugh again.

"I swear every damn time we go out they gross me out!" Mumbling to himself. Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets he looks for the waitress to get his box. Walking up to her, "A to-go box." He grumbles and snatches it from her as he storms back to the table.

Yurri and Victor look back up to him. Yuuri pushes Victor off him and says, "Yurio, sit down and let's finish dinner. I'll even move to the other side of the table. We can't have you storming off twice this week in the middle of dinner." Getting up he moves to the seat next to Yuri.

Grumbling Yuri says, "No more mushy shit, I mean it or I'm gone and I won't let Victor buy me dinner for a week!" Sitting down and starts to go back eating his food. The table is quiet and he enjoys it for a moment. Victor is looking through his emails and Yuuri is quietly eating.

He manages to finish his food and starts in on Yuuri's food that he hasn't eaten yet.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" as Yuri is taking fork fulls off his plate. "I swear Yurio, where do you put all that food?" Yuri looks up and smiles.

"Yeah I don't get fat like some pork cutlet bowl over here." and elbows Yuuri in the side. Yuuri flinches.

"Hey! I haven't been fat in over four years! Let it go Yurio!" Yuri whines at him.

"I wouldn't mind if Yuuri got chubby again." Victor purrs and sends loving looks at Yuuri that causes him to blush. Yuri groans and pulls his phone out. Those two are making love with their eyes across the table, Victor reached out and was holding both Yuuri's hands. Yuri snaps a photo for Instagram where he is in the corner making a sickening face captioned, " **These two make me sick**!"

Immediately, once posted, it starts getting likes and Yuri just puts his phone away. "Ok you two sickening, gross ass love birds, I am done with this!" Getting up and leaving Victor and Yuuri call out for him to come back, kicking out the door he storms out into the cold, pulling his scarf in tighter around his neck to keep the bitter cold off his skin. Digging in his pocket he pulled his phone out and called Otabek. "Hrm…" he heard a muffled voice answer.

"Oh shit, Beka, did I wake you?"

"No… well… maybe…."

"I… I'm sorry, I'll call you tomorrow then."

"No Yura, you are good. What's up?" he did love the way Otabek's voice was cracking and sounding so deep and sleepy.

"Ugh… nothing really. Just leaving from dinner. Victor and piggy being disgusting again."

"Oh Yura… did you walk out again on them?"

"They were asking for it Beka! You should have seen the shit they were doing?"

"What? Being a couple and loving each other?"

"Oh! So now you take their side?"

"Yura, I always take your side."

Yuri could feel his stomach fluttering and his anger melting away. Sighing deeply wishing Otabek wasn't so far away.

"Let me guess Yura, you won't let Victor buy you dinner for the next week huh?"

"Damn right."

"You do know, that is not really punishing him?"

"Hrmph." Yuri grunts into the phone, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

"Yura…." Otabek says deeply into the phone and Yuri can feel the tingling go up his spine. Something about the way Otabek says his name, it is just too sexy.

"Fine, dammit Beka! I'll let Victor continue to buy my dinners ok?"

He could hear that deep chuckling through the phone.

"That's my Russian Fairy."

"Ok, go back to sleep Beka. Call me tomorrow ok?"

"Of course. Good night Yura."

Yuri smiled on his walk back. Otabek always knew how to calm him down.


	2. Chapter 2

He loved it when Otabek could sneak away for a week or two to train and practice with him. Not that he hated practicing, but he always seem to push harder when Otabek was around. They had both qualified for the Beijing Olympics and Victor was taking them both on; to work for a few weeks. They were trying to get footwork down and put together the routine to flow together. Pairing up with Yuuri and Victor, they always got them spot on. Adding what needed to be added, fixing the steps that didn't work right, or just starting over and redoing it completely. You would think it would be weird, two competitors working together, but it only pushed them harder, and helped encourage the other. They had been doing the footwork for hours now, both of their legs not moving properly, Yuuri finally told them to go get lunch and come back in an hour.

Yuri looked over to Otabek, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, Otabek smirked back. They both knew what that meant. Taking off at neck break speeds they flew across the rink, doing two laps, racing, then skidding to stop- hopped off the ice.

"Ah Beka! You cheated on that last lap! You took the inside too far in!"

"Oh but you never laid any rules down. Two laps and out the rink is all we've ever agreed too." Otabek was laughing, slipping on his skate guards, grabbing his towel off the bench and rubbing the sweat off his face. "What you want for lunch?"

"Oh let's go get something bad and greasy! I am starving!" Yuri always wants fast food whenever he can.

"You would live off take out if you could."

"I definitely do when you aren't around."

Otabek shakes his head knowing this is true, as the snapchat pictures he gets in the evenings alway show a different take out bag or container.

They take their skates off and walk sock footed the short distance to their bags, slipping on sneakers, putting on jackets, heading out to get lunch. Getting to the entrance there is an archway that dips into a hidden corridor. Yuri gets an idea and pulls Otabek with into the corridor. "Yura…?" Yuri has that wild look in his eyes and grabs Otabek by his shoulders pressing him against the wall and kissing him.

Nibbling Otabek's bottom lip, he feels those soft lips opening up and he slips his tongue in. Spearmint explodes in his mouth as he slips his tongue in, licking around inside Otabek's mouth. Otabek meets his kiss with his tongue, wrapping his arms around him, pulling Yuri closer. Yuri is getting lost in the spearmint, it is controlling his tongue, scent filling his nose. The smell is Otabek-spearmint and spices. His tongue comes across something in Otabek's mouth, a round, hard, cool slippery mint. Pulling it into his mouth, he pulls back and smiles at Otabek.

"Hey, I was using that."

"Not any more." Leaning in, he kisses Otabek's neck. Tasting the salt on his skin, he leaves spearmint kisses all up and down Otabek's skin, taking in a deep inhale of that spice. He learned it was his body wash and mixture of his shampoo that gave him that intoxicating smell. Gently biting and sucking under Otabek's ear, he hears Otabek moan lightly, pulling him tighter to him.

Yuri is kissing along his jawline, meeting his mouth, immediately they are kissing again. Mouths open, tongue obscenely twirling around one another, and grabbing for any flesh they can touch.

"Hey guys! You only got 50 minutes left for lunch! We meant it when we said an hour!" Victor is standing outside the corridor. Smiling and shaking his head.

Pulling back, Yuri straightens his jacket, he sees Otabek running his hands through his hair, both of them sporting a dark red blush. Walking out the door, Yuri realizes the mint is gone.

"Hey asshole! You took my mint!" He said laughing and playfully punching Otabek's shoulder.

Otabek smirked at him, "I told you I wasn't done with it yet."


	3. Chapter 3

"And just why are we doing this?" Otabek asked, raising an eyebrow at Yuri. Yuri is getting his tie into place.

"Can't we be civilized for once Beka?" Yuri is looping the tie and flipping in his face, he knows this is intentional. Otabek smiles and tries not to laugh.

"What is wrong with how we are?"

Sighing heavily Yuri answers back, "Nothing is wrong, just wanted to go out. We always do take out, or burn our dinners." Yuri grumbles as he is trying to straighten the tie around Otabek's neck. Plus any reason to get Otabek dressed up was reason enough for him.

"But I love your burnt dinners." Otabek was just standing there, as Yuri was tugging at his tie, trying to hold still. Otabek was looking at Yuri, wondering what phase this was he was going through. Last month it was cleaning their flat, purging it and reorganizing everything. Yuri thought if they had a better system, they would be more relaxed. He had taken all of Otabek's clothing, organizing by season, style then color. Even his socks had an order now.

The month before that, Yuri insisted they start volunteering a bit. They went to the animal shelter, but Yuri kept wanting to take in every scruffy, flea eaten animal that came through. After the third cat, Otabek had to stop them from going there, now they do a teen crisis center once a month.

But now, Yuri wanted them to actually go out. Dress up and go out to eat- somewhere fancy. Otabek didn't like fancy. He felt stuffy and stiff in his suit. Looking over at Yuri, he had to smile, Yuri's fingers being gentle now, straightened the knot in the tie and he wiggled it into place.

"Plus, I think you are getting 'too' comfortable eating in your running shorts, topless. Let's be civilized for once." Yuri went to go get his tie on as he had Otabek's done to his approval.

It was true, Otabek fell into a routine easily. He liked it that way, it was easy, simple, he was happy- even doing whatever wild idea Yuri would come up with. Ok, so one night he puts on a suit to eat, if it makes Yuri happy, he will do it. He grunts something of a reply to Yuri as he watches Yuri looping his tie and tugging at it.

Stepping over to the mirror, Yuri did a perfect knot to his tie. You would think at 26 he would have figured this all out by now. He always had the knot lopsided and the tie never laying quite right. Picking his comb up, he pulled it through his hair and neatly securing it with a rubber band. Yuri had just touched up his undercut last week, and he had allowed the top to grow a bit.

He heard Yuri take in a deep hard breath. Turning around, Yuri lunges at him, knocking Otabek down on the bed. Yuri always went wild when he pulled his hair back. "Ok, maybe a burnt dinner or take out wouldn't be so bad." Yuri says as he starts to violently kiss Otabek. Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri, hoping Yuri will take this stuffy, stiff suit off of him soon. Burnt dinner in his shorts, never sounded better.

Few hours later -

Half burnt / half frozen lasagna from the freezer on plates, Otabek in his briefs, hair a mess as it now out of the ponytail and that damn tie still on (Yuri insisted); they sit in front of the TV. Yuri is taking up most the couch; laid out, his head on Otabek's thigh, feet resting on the armrest, only in his briefs, sporting some bright red and purple marks all over his neck and chest. Otabek is running his fingers through Yuri's hair. Smiling, Yuri knows this is exactly where they were suppose to be tonight.


End file.
